Family Isn't Always Blood
by a.khodayar
Summary: If you asked her, Carole Hudson would claim she had three sons; not one. -Carol-centric! Just a quick one-shot! Slight Puck/Kurt at the end. Read & Review?


**Author's Note: I don't own Glee, sadly**

**-Just a quick one shot about Carol's 'boys' I got inspiration for this while writing the other story. It doesn't have anything to do with 'Lost between' Review pleaseeee? I'll love youuuu!  
**

If you asked her, Carole Hudson would claim she had three sons; not one.

Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel. They were three different boys from three not-so-different worlds in a not-so-normal town.

Carole Hudson started with a son. Only one. A small fragile brown-eyed baby boy who smiled at new sites. She and her husband were so over-joyed to have the beautiful child to sleep in the middle of them at night, because both insisted that's where he belonged. Her loving husband didn't want to leave but had no choice and had to be the hero.

He regretfully grew up without a father but he didn't do so bad. He knew right from wrong and how to tie his shoes. He loved to sing songs he heard his Mom listen to and play sports in the front yard with anyone and everyone who would come close.

She guesses that's how she gained her second son. She remembered that day even if Finn didn't. Her boy came running home asking if he could go to the park with Noah, whom she later discovered was the son of an old friend from high school.

Noah was an energetic little hazel-eyed beauty, much like Finn and they clicked instantly. It wasn't long before she was making two batches of chocolate-chip-peanut-butter, and honey pancakes and letting them stay up an extra hour to watch a movie.

About a year into their easy friendship they began depending on each other and telling adults they were brothers. Carole was more than happy to agree with them

Noah's father had left his family soon after she had met the boy, and re-met her old friend. Carole spent a lot of time helping the other woman with her new baby girl, leaving the boys to depend on each other more than either had planned.

As the years went by the easy friendship became more difficult. Finn was trying to be a good son and keep out of trouble for his Mother, but Noah was different. She knew the boy was mad at the world. Why wouldn't he be? Unlike Finn, his father had _chosen _to leave him. She never could nor will understand why anyone would leave their child if they had a choice.

She did notice something about Noah. As much as he tried to be bad, and made everyone call him 'Puck', no matter what happened he was a good boy for Carole and was there for Finn and was always trying to show he wasn't all bad. He wanted Finn to see the good in him, just like his own sister did. She knew that no matter what, Noah loved the boy like any good brother would.

That's why when Finn came home and told his Mom that Quinn was moving out and that she and Noah had created that child inside the young blonde she knew that even if things weren't so blue at the moment, the skies would clear soon enough.

It was before those skies had cleared that she met Burt Hummel. A rather sensitive man who had a boy the same age as her other two.

And this is where she gained her third and final boy. Burt had lost his wife long ago, but after Carole had lost her husband. The two adults knew the pain and found comfort within each other.

Burt's son Kurt was as beautiful as the other two. With icy blue eyes and a worry that no one should bore. So everyday she was with Kurt she made sure to remind him that he was loved and he was beautiful.

Kurt and Finn's brotherhood started off rocky and uncertain. But she had faith in her sons and knew eventually it would work.

It was not until after Finn and Noah had made up that she learned how different but alike these boys were.

Their worlds were different until they all joined Glee Club, which she would have to remember to thank that Mr. Schuster for bringing those boys together and teaching them lessons that they wouldn't soon forget.

She learned of the slushies and the constant tormenting they had given Kurt and before she could even mention that Noah should apologize, he went into a huge rant about how sorry he was for being a jerk and how no one deserved what he got.

Noah also told Kurt how great it was to see Kurt so strong and keep his head held high with all the insults and bullying thrown at him daily. He made a promise to Kurt and Finn, _his brothers,_ that night. He swore to both that no one was going to hurt them anymore. He would protect them with all he had.

So even though Burt was, she wasn't surprised when only a week later all three boys came home bruised and bloody, two of them suspended.

Of course, none of the boys could agree on just how the fight happened so naturally she called Mercedes, Kurt's best friend and had her explain the story to her and Burt.

From what they could piece together, David Karofsky had called Kurt that awful 'f' word and hit him, which naturally angered Puck and he did what he claims he does best, punch Karofsky had enough to draw blood.

Finn hadn't jumped in until the middle, when there were about six on two. And apparently, her boys won. Not that she was proud or anything. Because fighting's bad. But she could barely contain her happiness for knowing all her boys were _scrappers._

As their summer before junior year progressed, she noticed how much closer Noah and Kurt were getting.

This being said, she loved all her boys but dammit, she was surprised when Noah came out to her at the same time as her asked her, Burt, and Finn if he could date Kurt. After she got over her initial shock she hugged the boy and she and Burt gave him their okays and watched for Finn's answer

After a while of just looking at him, Finn cracked a huge smile, pulled his _brother _into a hug and politely stated that if he hurt the smaller boy, he would chop off his _favorite _parts.

When she, Burt and her boys had their before-school-starts party with the rest of the nine members of the glee club, all of their parents, and Mr. Schuester , she was so proud of her boys.

She could see how each of them had changed just in that summer.

Finn was no longer trying to force the pieces of his life together, he was letting them fall into place and smiling through the good and the bad.

Kurt no longer allowed himself to fell alone and hopeless. Because he was _strong._ Which was what the people he loved always told him. And that included his _boyfriend, _Noah.

Noah was no longer afraid to be who he was. He was proud to be himself. And he was more that proud to have a beautiful boyfriend, supportive family, amazing brother, and wonderful second mother behind him.

Most of all her boys learned that family wasn't always blood, and in Glee and out, they were family and there reactions to Noah coming out were the same as hers. They loved him anyway.

After Mr. Schuester made his speech she began hers and smiled as each one of her boys began to fidget in their seats.

So she ended it quickly; explaining that she had three sons, not one, and she would always be proud of them. And she wouldn't want them any other way.

**Tell me what you think? REVIEW! :D**


End file.
